The present invention pertains generally to the dispensing of two materials from a pair of syringes that are position side-by-side. Each syringe includes a movable plunger and in one embodiment the amount of material being dispensed from each syringe is substantially the same due to the syringe plungers moving in unison. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, while the syringe plungers move in unison, the inside diameter of the syringe bodies are different so as to establish a different ratio or mixing proportions for the two materials being dispensed.
More specifically, the present invention pertains to the construction and use of an adapter component that assembles to the pair of syringes. While the adapter remains assembled and intact, the plunger of each syringe is unable to be pushed into the corresponding syringe body in order to push a portion of the material out of the syringe dispensing tip. By separating one portion of the adapter from the remainder, each syringe plunger is then able to be pushed inwardly into the syringe body so that a portion of the material content stored in that syringe body can be dispensed from the syringe tip.
Dual syringe systems are known in terms of uniformly metering out the proper amounts of two different materials, such as a resin material and a hardener for an epoxy composition. A dual syringe system can be used for chemical compositions where the two components need to be separated until the mixture is ready to be used. By structurally “requiring” the syringe plungers to move together, in unison, the proper mix ratio can be guaranteed. If the desired mix ratio is not 1 to 1, then the diameter size of the hollow body of one syringe is changed so that equal travel distances result in unequal amounts of material being dispensed, i.e. something other than a 1 to 1 ratio. When the syringe body diameters are the same, the movement of the syringe plungers in unison results in dispensing an equal amount of each of the two materials.
With syringe systems of the type described, the syringe bodies are preloaded with the desired materials or products for dispensing. The syringe tips are capped so as to retain the product that is loaded into the syringe bodies and in this condition the syringe plungers are extended outwardly to their initial or starting position. The syringes are then packaged and when encased or enclosed by the packaging, this prevents the inadvertent dispensing of material or contamination of some type. However, once the package is opened, it is possible to move each plunger into the corresponding syringe body and dispense a portion of the loaded material, without any further step or manipulation being required. As such, it would be possible to inadvertently push the plungers and dispense a portion of materials. Granted, while this may be unlikely with the closing caps snapped onto the syringe tips, those caps can be removed by a small child by handling and pulling on the various component parts. It would then be possible for a portion of the material to leak out due to removal of the caps. Such handling could also result in limited movement of the syringe plungers.
In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a dual syringe adapter that assembles to the pair of syringes so as to secure the two plungers such that they can not be inadvertently moved, i.e., pushed into the syringe body. The adapter according to the present invention is secure enough to prevent plunger manipulation by small children. When the adapter is manually severed by breaking free an intermediate connecting portion, the dual syringes are fully operable for their intended movement and use. Portions of the adapter remain connected to the pair of syringes, with one portion of the adapter connected to the pair of syringe plungers and another portion of the adapter connected to the syringe bodies. The construction and arrangement of the adapter according to the present invention not only secures the two syringes in their side-by-side arrangement, but causes the syringe plungers to move together, in unison, throughout their stroke.
Another concern directed to a dual syringe system is the utilization of the two-material mix once the two materials are dispensed from the syringe tips in the desired ratios. Often there is a reaction that takes place once the materials are mixed in order to be able to use the mixed composition in the intended manner. This is one reason to keep the materials separate until the mixed composition is desired. Since the syringe tips are spaced apart from each other, the direct dispensing from the tips deposits the two materials in two separate, spaced apart volumes. These two materials must then be mixed and the mixed composition applied to the site of intended use. It would therefore be an improvement to be able to automatically combine the two materials as they are dispensed from the syringe tips and create a single resultant flow of material existing from the dual syringe system.
The present invention addresses this concern by using the portion of the adapter that is severed or broken free from the remainder of the adapter as a material combining attachment or dispensing tip. This portion of the adapter is constructed and arranged to snap onto the syringe tips such that the two materials exiting from the syringe tips flow into a central cavity that has a single exit opening. As the two materials leave the syringe tips and flow into the mixing cavity, they are able to combine with one another and then flow out the single opening as a mixed combination.
The adapter of the present invention that includes a dual use center portion constitutes a novel and unobvious structure.